Dancing With the Faeries
by Enchantress and Angelle
Summary: Lily, James and the gang are in their 7th year and darkness is rising. Amongst the world where a dark sorcerer is rising, love blossoms. A MWPP. PG-13, not really that bad though.


Dramatic Romance. 

It was a date. The ball had been set for the night of the Winter solstice and the whole of Hogwarts was talking about it. The girls were rushing around trying to figure out what they would wear and how they would do their hair and whom they were going to go with. Although there was over a month until the ball, the boys were also in a mad rush with closely related problems - Who were they going to ask to the ball?

Sirius Black, a flirtatious prankster, was chatting to his best friends Remus Lupin, a quiet, studious boy, and James Potter a well known bachelor of Hogwarts, all but Remus were known for their great skill on the Quidditch pitch and in all classes, especially Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.

Today was, as they found out, to be a day full of drama lessons, the whole week was to full of art, drama, dancing and French. (Professor Dumbledore had decided that the school should be able to converse with the exchange students from Beauxbatons and be more aware of the arts.) The whole of Hogwarts was a buzz with chatter about their upcoming lessons because they had never done anything to do with the fine arts let alone heard of them.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walked down to the great hall for breakfast only to find the girls- Lily, Jasmine, Rosy and L sitting in their place!

"What are you doing in my place you girls?"

" We, are sitting in, ha, your places? I wasn't aware that there was any seating arrangements- were you L, Lily?" asked Rosy, a look of mock confusion upon her face.

"Section 18, paragraph C of Hogwarts rules clearly states that no one shall be assigned...." started L, sounding like she'd swallowed the rule book.

"Thank you L, what she means is no. She's just been studying a little too long for her own good." explained Lily.

"Now what on Earth could be going on here? The famous Potter gang, letting their girlfriends have their places? Now that is an abominable feat for you isn't that?" said a slimy voice belonging to the Gryffindor's least favourite person in the world, Severus Snape- a Slytherin, and, of course, dear friend of the Marauders. 

"They are not our girlfriends!" cried out James.

"Really, James? Sirius? What is he talking about?" said

Rosy in and extremely flirtatious voice, her blue eyes glinting with joy.

It was only then that James realised how extremely stupid girls could be. It was the middle of winter, and not one of them was wearing a jumper. In fact, none of them seemed to be wearing much more material than you found on the average bathing suit.

"Yeah, James, what are you talking about?" said Lily, pulling his arm around her bare shoulder, and held it there. He looked down at her, in a strapless purple robe she was wearing as they'd been allowed a uniform free week to go with the Arts Week. His face turned bright crimson and he turned away from Lily and looked at Rosy, who was wearing a strapless black corset with a long, flowing gold skirt and a gold ribbon in her incredibly long golden-brown hair, he turned even darker red, if that was possible. L's outfit topped it off, she was wearing an _extremely revealing silver top with blue ties, an unbelievably short purple skirt and silver high heels that made her look even taller than she was. Embarrassed, he put his head in his hands and walked to the other end of the table._

Rosy stood up and let Sirius sit down. He sat down and Rosy sat down on his lap as lightly as she could (if he wasn't staring at her he might not have noticed her). She put her arms around his neck and gave him one of her perfect smiles that threatened to engulf him in a sea of love. He almost kissed her, but he knew this was all a show for Snape.

"Mwahahaha! We are evil." said Rosy, looking positively gleeful, after scaring Snape away by threatening to kiss him, making Sirius storm out of the hall furiously.

"Of course, my dear." said L, giving one of her classic evil looks that had been known to scare people (namely Peter) so badly that they lost control of certain bodily functions and had to change robes.

An hour later, Jasmine had joined them again, and they were discussing the upcoming ball until Rosy checked her watch. She cursed using language so bad that L hit her (well, L took any chance to hit someone) and announced that their lesson was starting in 30 seconds, and their classroom was at the courtyard on the castle roof, which took positively _minutes to get to._

The Girls jumped out of their chairs and ran, with the boys up to the roof where the new teacher was waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Hello. So glad that you could join us! You must be- Lily, James, Sirius, Rosy, Remus, Peter, L and Jasmine- am I correct?" Said the teacher.

Sirius jumped at the chance to be an idiot and make a fool of himself and answered for the group-"No, we're Rachel, Nadia, Chrissie and Emerald, I'm Harry and this is- Roger, Adam and Jamie."

After giving him a look not unlike you might give someone who had just announced that they were Elvis, she said, "Right, well your skills... Let me see. Sirius will be quite amusing for our first drama lesson. Now class I am your teacher for today and I am Miss Shadowstar and I will be your drama and singing and dance teacher, Are their any questions? None...Good! Let us get on with the lesson...Today we will be pairing up in boy girl situations, where something has gone wrong in a relationship and you have to decide what you will do.

Here are the pairs- James Potter and..Lily Evans. (James turned bright green-pink.) Ella Granger and... Peter Pettigrew.(He squealed and dove under the tables in fright.)Remus Lupin.....Jasmine McPherson... Rosy Hackett and ....Sirius Black." She consulted her paper to find the remaining pairs.

"Hi Siri... Well we're partners... Um... What should we do... Make up or leave each other? That sounds so weird! I never thought I would say that to you of all people."

"Er...How about this..." and he started to whisper in her ear the plan.

At the end of the day everyone had to do their little plays.

L and Peter started.

"Peter! I love you..."

"Really? Why?" Said Peter, not realising that the performance had already started.

"No stupid! I'm just acting!" she hissed in his ear.

Peter then got so mad that he made a move to hit her, but.....

"Peter, don't you ever try to hit me again or I'll crush you like the little rat you really are!" she said blocking his weak hit and kicking him in his, well let's just say he needed a little help getting back down to the great hall after lunch. 

A few more Gryffindor's followed them, including Remus and Jasmine, before Sirius and Rosy.

"Sirius you don't love me any more! What happened to us?" she started sniffling and gasping.

"Er, you, you, uh, stole my, er, uh... underpants!" announced Sirius, in a weak attempt at a comeback.

"Well, what are we going to do now? I'm pregnant and no one will support me, my parents are dead, and I don't have a job!" she sobbed, Sirius was quite surprised at how well she acted and suddenly, as if a light bulb was turned in inside his head he cried out, "Rosy, my love, where would I be without you, I am always here to support you. Come back to me and I will love you as I always have and always will!"

He turned towards her and grabbed her waist.

He leant down and kissed her sweetly. She gasped and pushed him away.

"Sirius! How could You! and in front of everyone! You know that wasn't what we were going to do! I hate you, so, thanks a lot!" and with that she ran away from the boy who loved her more than any other boy in Hogwarts.

"Bravo, that was wonderful. It brought a tear to my eye, so original, the kiss, so sweet Although, kissing, not on in my class. However as it was your first lesson. Well,on with the other shows " Said Mrs Shadowstar, clapping all the while.

Sirius bolted down the stairs after Rosy ignoring the comments from the rest of the class and the teacher.

Sirius Ran to the Gryffindor dorms, figuring that she would have gone to her bed he quietly sneaked into the girls dorms, where he found her sitting at a desk scribbling furiouslyat a small piece of paper.

He stepped towards her but,

The floorboards creeked beneath his feet.

Rosy gasped and shoved the piece of paper in the drawer and turning the key.

She span around in fright and at the sight of Sirius she sat on top of the desk so that he could not get to the piece of paper.

"What do you want?" she cried out in frustration.

"Um... Well... I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry for the way I acted... I'm going to go now... I can see that you don't want me around. "Um...well...Bye!" and with that he walked slowly out of the room, leaving Rosy to cry to herself. When she finally, ten minutes later, took control of her emotions she realised that she should probably go back to class. 

After hurredly getting changed and doing a spell so her eyes didn't look so red, Rosy ran all the way back up to the courtyard.

Sirius standing next to Remus, made a move to go towards her but Remus put his hand out and stopped him before he could embarrass himself, and the Marauders, again.

"James I do Love you really I .... ah...do?" said Lily.

"You have never loved me so why should I believe you Lily, I will never love you because of what you did!"

"What did I do?"

" You love someone else I heard you talking about him to Rosy and Ella!"

" That was you I was talking about James, are you so silly you didn't even listen to what I was saying?"

"Er... I am sorry Lily..... I really do love you! Forgive me for my blindness?"

"Of course I do James! Just please try not to think badly of me again?"

" Of course Lily my Love" said James, ending the performance and making them both turn beet red.

Miss Shadowstar cried out suddenly and said "I am sorry my children we will have to continue this after lunch. We waited for too long this morning for the late children. You are dismissed!' and with that she let the class rush down to lunch, the girls all rushed up to Rosy, questioning her absence.

"What happened?. We thought that was part of the script, why did you change?" babbled Jasmine, looking incredulously at Rosy.

"Well let's not worry about it okay? Let's get some lunch I'm starved!"

Lily looked at Rosy and smiled when Rosy mouthed the words "Thank you." to her. They all sat down and waited for the boys to come.

Remus stopped Sirius in the hall and waited till there was no-one left to hear them before he said, quietly,"Why the heck did you do that, can't you see that she doesn't love you the way you love her. She loved you like a brother, nothing more.You have to give up on trying to get her Sirius, don't make any more moves on any one until you're sure! Okay"

Sirius just looked dumbstruck, then anger flared up inside of him and he roared at Remus.

"How dare you! This has nothing to do with you so stop butting in! You are no friend of mine if you can't even support me when I am trying to win over the girl I want. You can have Jasmin

"I'm sorry, old friend" said Remus "I should not have intervened."

"Nay Moony, what would friends be for if they did not intervene? I am sorry too!" said Sirius in an amused tone.

"Thank the Lord for that is settled, but there is still the matter with Rosy, Siri?" (James sayed Siri in the tone that Rosy did, making him turn bright red.)

"Um... I'll hand... oops... hand**_le the situation! Okay, er... Bye, see you in class, I have to do something" and with that he ran off down the corridor towards the common room._**

He ran up to the girls dorms and got out his wand.

Rosy had already left but he went straight to the drawer where she had shoved the piece of paper.

"Alohamora!' whispered Sirius quickly. He tore out the piece of paper and began to read the messy tear ridden words

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_Do You remember how I was telling you about that boy, Sirius. Well, you'll never guess what!! He kissed me! It was so wonderful. I felt like I was floating. Oh Mama, I wish I was with you so you can know just how much I love him. I wish he felt the same way, but the kiss was only for our drama classes. I wish I could have another one. Please send me some more beautiful clothes, I love the ones you have given me._**

**_I would love for you to send me my pocket money so that I could buy dress robes for the up coming ball. Dumbledore said it was to be a costume ball, I would like to go as a fairy. I shall buy some wings and shoes and a dress, maybe even a crown! Wouldn't it be beautiful?_**

**_ _**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_Rosy_**

**_ _**

"Maybe she'll go with me? I'm sure she'll look beautiful as a fairy princess- I might go as a prince. It would be perfect. I should go ask her to the ball before any one else does" thought Sirius.

He quickly grabbed his books for the drama lesson and changed into some muggle clothing.

He ran to the transfiguration classroom where there was a quick prefects meeting, which he had missed.

When the crowd dispersed a bit, he ran up to Rosy and said "Um... Rosy could I talk to you for a second? Privately?" 

"Ok. But quickly, Ok? And as long as this has nothing to do with this morning?"

"Not, er... really." They rushed off into the secret room that James, Remus and Sirius had been earlier.

"Rosy, I wanted to know whether...well... doyouwantogototheballwimme?"

"Sirius? I..would...but... Of course I would!" And He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a passionate embrace, which ended up with them kissing on the floor of the secret room.

James and Remus found them like that a half an hour later when they were told to go and find them, because they were late to class.

"Well I take it that you made out...oops...up! then?" Said James laughing at the sight of his best friend trying as he might to tidy himself up as much as he could while Rosy was putting on her silver lipstick again. Just then Sirius realised that he had lipstick all over him. And he looked like he had overloaded with blush because he was so red. Rosy carefully got the lipstick off with atissue and tidied up her messy hair.

They didn't bother going to class because it ended five minutes later.

After dinner they went to the common room, but everyone was so tired after the amusing day that they went straight to bed. At eleven o'clock Sirius crept up to the girls dorms and found that Rosy was still awake and writing in her diary. He crept over to her bed, being very careful to avoid the creaking spots.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear after reading what she had been writing. It had said

**_Sirius is the most fantastic kisser, I wish I could have more though, He asked me to the ball! I can't wait...._**

He whispered to her to get some clothes on, so that they could go out into the grounds. So she got up trying to make Sirius turn around.

She took off her black top and put on a very small strapless and a flowing black skirt. She ran to the drawers and grabbed her dark purple velvet cloak.

They ran out to the lake together and sat down in the moonlight beneath a willow tree so that no person could see them even if they had tried to.

He turned to her and kissed her making her shiver. They began to talk in hushed whispers until...

"Crack!" went a twig. They heard giggles and went to investigate.

They crept out into the grass where they saw....

"JAMES!"

"LILY!" said Sirius and Rosy at the same time.

They jumped up from the groundand went bright red, which you could see quite plainly in the darkness...

"What are you guys doing out here?" Said Sirius.

"We can ask you the same thing you know?" Said James laughing.

"Well let's just say no more and go to bed!" Said Rosy...

"Yours or mine?" Said Sirius, laughing.

"Yours, seriously!" Rosy cried out.

"Are you serious?" Sirius said.

"No, you are!" Rosy laughed

"Fine, fine., you got me there! Goodnight." and he kissed her hand.

Smiling serenely, she walked off into the night.

********************************

"Well." laughed James.

"Could've been worse. Imagine if Remus or L found us..."

"Remus would acted shocked and surprised, L, well... She'd either think it was just 'so cute' or she'd kill us."

"Have you had the dream again?"

"Every night it gets clearer and clearer."

"A little boy with green eyes and black hair?"

"His name is Harry... I just know it is... I can tell."

"I know James." said Lily before pulling him into a tight hug and walking back towards the castle holding his hand. 

I Am Soooooo Sorry Everybodyz- I was so totally caught up in doing the clothes thang that I didn't get enough soppy stuff in - What do U Think Angelle Dove??? Or Should I Say- L?

See what I have to live with? Well, I don't live with her (Goddess, one good thing about not being at Hogwarts!) Anyway, being the wonderful little Piscean I am, I will write the next chapter (I edited this one, which took AGES!) With lots of romance, not Rosy romance, which has been edited out for the rating. 

The ratings would soar with any of MY stuff in it!!!

Rosy has a, er, creative spirit. Lol, She also lurves Sirius. Okies, dedications time.

To ~ Severa, Iphegina, Skittles, trelawney and mtgmdg just 'cause he's a pain in the, ok, ok, so we called a truce. :( 

So Those were frooooom........ ANGELLE DOVE!!! Give her a clap!!!!!!

Well these are from me!!!: 

Thankyou thankyou for your praise I lurve you all- My Specail thankz go to Luvin Lily- Fantastic Author and wonderful E-mail/penpal!!!!!! And thankz u to Purple Magic and Angelle dove my, err, associate... No only kidding- MY BESTEST, BESTEST, BEST FRIEND EVA!!!!!

Oh, yeppers, I forgot some people! Kay, the brilliant and short. Dreamer, almighty intuition priestess! And Hannah, who might read this. To dragon enchantress, dragon in the night, Rosy, Rachel, Hasy Daisy, Rosalie, Fleur, how many more ways can I say it!? (dragon enchantress has meeeeeny alter egos)

DISCLAIMER: I am an ephelant in an insane asylum, I am not responsible for any copyright infringement or psychological damage caused by this ficcy. J.K owns everything but our dear alter egos, L and Rosy (she can have the drama week and Jasmine, as payback for all she's given us)


End file.
